


electric boogaloo (ABBA cover)

by capsize (copenhagenborn)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Social Media, Youtuber AU, passive aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copenhagenborn/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Gabe Landeskog@GabetheBabetmWell, it certainly wasn’t a success … @TysonwithaTTysonwithaThas uploaded a new video titled:Nearly threw hands with a Swede44 minutes ago                                 1,229 views





	electric boogaloo (ABBA cover)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these youtube channels nor their premises, please don’t sue me.

**https://www.youtube.com/channel/TysonwithaT/videos**

 

7 reasons the NHL should step the f up ! ft. Natedawg

7 OTHER reasons the NHL should step the f up ! NOT ft. Natedawg

why skam sucks ft. RoastyJosty

how to f up your life but still look cute(-ish)

degree: got. ft. Natedawg

why dairy queen has the superior ice cream: Not sponsored (;))

Vancouver PRIDE 2018 ft. Morgan Rielly

playing sims for 24H: only making good decisions

denver meet-up !!!! ft. you guys

I make NYE 2018 dinner ft. Natedawg

**  
**

**. . .**

**ReviewUS**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** Youtubers review the biggest fails of NYE 2018 **

7 hours ago                                 54,229 views

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_excuse you @ReviewUS ! that wasn’t even the biggest fail of that video (Unamused Face ) _

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_Well, it certainly wasn’t a success … (Eyes )(Eyes ) @TysonwithaT_

 

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** Nearly threw hands with a Swede **

44 minutes ago                                 1,229 views

. . .

**tBeauty  
**@TysonwithaT

_Hello Tyson_

_I hope you liked the video, I certainly liked yours (Winking Face )(Winking Face )_

_If you ever need any help with your next dinnerparty, please hit me up!!_

_Or check out my channel, I have a couple of tips for beginners_

You can no longer send Direct Messages to this person. Learn more

. . .

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** nearly threw hands with a Swede pt 2: electric boogaloo (ABBA cover) **

52 minutes ago                                 3,427 views

**. . .**

**tBeauty >**

_is the ABBA thing supposed to be an insult?_

_absolutely, I thought that was obvs ?_

_(Face With Rolling Eyes ) (Face With Rolling Eyes )_

_I would make the offer of cooking lessons again, but it doesn’t seem like your thing_

_Good thing you’re cute, huh?_

_I mean it’s not that hard when your heads normal sized actually_

_I have some tips if you wanna try it !!!_

. . .

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** CoaB #145 and Q&A: dinner parties, head sizes and ReviewUS experience **

3 hours ago                                 15,427 views

**. . .**

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_who even organises their youtube channel anymore ???? If you’re a real fan you don’t need playlists_

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

_Have you ever thought about just not tweeting?  asking for a friend_ ****

_  
_

**https://www.youtube.com/channel/GabeLandeskog/playlists**

 

Cooking on a budget

Cooking on a budget: date ideas

Cooking on a budget: “fine” dining

Q&As

Archives: NHL Swedish pronunciations

Hacks and crafts

Zoey  :)

 

. . .

**  
**

**https://www.youtube.com/channel/GabeLandeskog/videos**

 

How to pronounce Swedish hockey player’s names correctly

Why I chose UofT instead of going back to Sweden

5 meals from 5 base ingredients

Q&A with EJ

DIY dog birthday treats: Zoey turns 2!!

Sweden wins back-to-back gold at Worlds

CoaB #122: vegan edition

Q&A: graduating, moving and going back to Sweden

 

. . .

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**How to pronounce Canadian hockey player’s names correctly**

4 hours ago                                 3,427 views

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_new video up ! how to pronounce the difficult names of players such as Sidney Crosby, Carey Price and many more !! https://youtu.be/IEQESd4rU7_

****

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

**_pls don’t @TysonwithaT_ **

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**How to pronounce Swedish hockey player’s names correctly pt. 3: news kids on the roster**

36 min ago                                 2,439 views

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_You could at least tag me in it @TysonwithaT if you’re stealing ideas (Winking Face )(Winking Face ) _

****

_Upon request, I made a new hockey video!! (Ice Hockey Stick And Puck )(Ice Hockey Stick And Puck ) check out the pronunciation of Dahlin, Pettersson and the rest of the new kids! https://youtu.be/PRHJAd4tK3_

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

_Im BEGGING you @TysonwithaT @GabetheBabetm_

**. . .**

**  
**

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**CoaB #148: how to plan for an entire month with AlexanderKerf**

2 hours ago                                 21,523 views

**RoastyJosty**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**Budgeting for three: fine dining and date nights featuring GabeLandeskog, RoastyJosty and JompherTompher**

1 hour ago                                 4,523 views

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_My new #CoaB video with @AKerfoot is out! how to plan ahead and budget for the entire month while making some delicious food!! https://youtu.be/OWGETj3tJ1 (Curry And Rice ≊ Curry Rice)(Curry And Rice ≊ Curry Rice) Look out for the collab we did over on his channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/AlexanderKerf/videos (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) _

****

**Alexander Kerfoot** **@AKerfoot**                   

_New episode of Budgeting for three. Thanks to @GabetheBabetm for his insights on how to do fine dining on a budget! https://youtu.be/KHJEWa2yI2 (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )please check out the video we did on his channel!  _

_Channel mix-up (Information Desk Person ). The video is on @Josty98’s channel, so go take a look! _

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_Watch my newest collab “Budgeting for three: fine dining and date nights” featuring @AKerfoot, @Josty98 and @comphy on https://www.youtube.com/channel/RoastyJosty/videos  _

 

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**                 

_at least we did better than @TysonwithaT, right @GabetheBabetm?? (Eyes ) https://youtu.be/KHJEWa2yI2 _

****

**Jompher Tompher Compher** **@comphy**                 

_@Josty98 you were great on dish duty babe (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) the kitchens never been this clean (Sparkles ) _

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**                 

_@comphy I know your joking but just hearing you say that makes me feel things (Tongue ) _

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**                 

_@comphy when are you coming hooooome?? (Disappointed But Relieved Face ) _

****

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_@Josty98 @comphy gross_

**Alexander Kerfoot** **@AKerfoot**                   

_@TysonwithaT re-fucking-tweet._

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_@Josty98 You did good, yeah! Definitely better than what I’ve seen from @TysonwithaT. Work on not letting the pot boil over and you’ll be well on your way! (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)_

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_@Josty98 see ?? even the guy teaching you thought you sucked #BadInTheKitchWorseInTheSheets_

**RoastyJosty**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**I fight my predecessor in a denny’s parking lot: defending my boyfriends edition ft. TysonwithaT**

15 hours ago                                 3,673 views

. . .

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_ever noticed how exam week always falls during pride??? (Thinking Face ) #homeofphobia_

 

. . .

**Nate Mac** **  
** @Natedawg

_Hey Nathan, I hope exams are going well_

_(Unamused Face ) _

_Hello Gabriel, I take it Tyson took too long to reply?_

_Nah, he’s usually good at coming back to me_

_or at least leaving me on read so I know he won’t answer_

_But I actually have an offer for you?? if you’re interested of course_

_Sure???_

_I am going back to Canada at some point, but I have some time after this week_

_I’m doing this thing with the Avs, sorta to reach different audiences for the both of us_

_And I had just planned on them coming by and me showing them how to cook something simple and quick for when they have a minute to themselves_

_And I thought you might wanted to join?_

_There should be some downtime between takes, and they sounded up for another video if we could do it on the same day_

_It does have to be this Friday though, around 2 pm???_

_There’s no pressure dude, I just thought I would give you the offer (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )_

_are you for real????_

_Shit, gabe that’s, thanks for thinking of me_

_ofc i’ll be there_

_this better not be a fucking joke tho_

_(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) _

_Let me get your number and we can talk about the details (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)_

. . .

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_stealing friends ???? DOUBLE the homes of phobia !!_

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

_@TysonwithaT pls stop_

 

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_Happy pride!!! (Rainbow ) I will be participating in the denver PRIDE 5K run june 15th if any of you wanna come run with me! https://denverpride.org/5k/resources..._

****

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT retweeted:

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**

_If you have the money, please consider donating at https://www.coloradogives.org/index.php?... @TrevorProject or any other official LGBTQ foundations (Sparkling Heart )(Yellow Heart )(Green Heart )(Blue Heart )(Purple Heart ) _

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_FINE._

_HALF the homes then I guess (Face With Look Of Triumph )_

****

**GabeLan** **deskog** has uploaded a new video titled:  
**Teaching athletes how to prepare food with Mikko Rantanen, Cale Makar and Natedawg**

5 hours ago                                 32,396 views

**Natedawg**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** The 2019 season, playoffs, the draft and Denver PRIDE with Mikko Rantanen and Cale Makar from the Colorado Avalanche featuring GabeLandeskog  **

4 hours ago                                 14,566 views

**Colorado Avalanche** **@Avalanche retweeted:**

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_New video is now live! I teach Mikko and Cale from the @Avalanche how to whip up a simple meal between road trips! (Ice Hockey Stick And Puck )(Ice Hockey Stick And Puck ) thanks to @Natedawg for stopping by (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) https://youtu.be/DFTGHw4nK1_

**Colorado Avalanche** **@Avalanche retweeted:**

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

_Video’s up: The 2019 season, playoffs, the draft and Denver PRIDE with Mikko Rantanen and Cale Makar from the @Avalanche. HUGE thanks to @GabetheBabetm for inviting me along (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) https://youtu.be/OPGSFg6jY1_

**Colorado Avalanche** **@Avalanche**

_@Natedawg and @GabetheBabetm would fit in very nicely on the team, don’t you think? (Eyes )(Eyes ) #BigBlondeBeautiful _

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** I played the sims x it gets better project for 24H for charity (raw footage)  **

7 hours ago                                 20,566 views

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm retweeted:**

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_NEW SIMS VIDEO UP ! It’s PRIDE month (Rainbow ) so I played sims x it gets better project for 24 hours. It’s got like a billion ad breaks, and all the money will go to the @TrevorProject. Please watch it or at least leave it on mute in the background, or else (Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife)(Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife)(Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife)https://youtu.be/JGHEQSg3yP9_

__

_@Natedawg thanks for coming by with foooood (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) _

****

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

_@TysonwithaT you’re welcome, gabe made it (:_

. . .

**JompherTompher** has uploaded a new video titled:  
**I fight my predecessor in a denny’s parking lot: reigning Tyson edition ft. TysonwithaT**

11 hours ago                                 3,593 views

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** Nearly threw hands with a 13 year old: josty SHUT UP edition  **

4 hours ago                                 4,276 views

 

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**

_HERE YA GO!!!!!! https://youtu.be/KSOGPh2kL7_

__

_@comphy guess I have you’re computer_

_@comphy better come to BC and get it (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant) _

****

**Alexander Kerfoot** **@AKerfoot**

_@comphy @Josty98 Please don’t._

**tBeauty**

_please tell me you didn’t drive 3 hours to fight Josty in a parking lot_

_please Tys!!!_

_don’t make me leave Halifax for this_

You can no longer send Direct Messages to this person. Learn more

. . .

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** New series!! Canadian roadtrip with Zoey and friends: BC edition  **

6 hours ago                                 14,686 views

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**

_New series is now live! join me, Zoey and some familiar faces as we travel around Canada this summer! This episode we take on British Columbia with @TysonwithaT as our guide (Two Men Holding Hands )(Dog Face ) _ _ https://youtu.be/OTKSEq6mP2 _

 

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** I made a Swedish layer cake and everyone thought I bought it **

2 hours ago                                 3,925 views

**tBeauty** **@TysonwithaT**

_NEW VIDEO UP !! happy belated midsummer and all that. Watch me and Zoey make a perfect layer cake (Shortcake ) before you ask, no I cannot share the recipe its a familiar secret and the barrie’s are v private !!! (Pensive Face ) https://youtu.be/PTOYIw4mJ8_

****

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**

_Happy belated midsummer!!!!! I mean the cream was over-whipped, but otherwise 10 out of 10 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)@TysonwithaT _

****

**tBeauty** **@TysonwithaT**

_@GabetheBabetm blocked._

. . .

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm retweeted:**

**Lisa Rantanen** **@swedishavsfan**

_I made a new video!! Youtubers calling Gabe hot featuring TysonwithaT, JT, Josty and many more! Please check it out (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) https://youtu.be/KCLSEq4hL1_

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**                        

_@TysonwithaT a stallion, huh? (Winking Face )(Winking Face ) @swedishavsfan_

****

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_thoughts expressed during a livestream do NOT translate to real life opinions !!! get the FAX straight (Face With Look Of Triumph ) _

****

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**

_He is a man rocket tho!!!! (Fire )(Fire )(Fire ) @GabetheBabetm @TysonwithaT @swedishavsfan _

****

**Jompher Tompher Compher** **@comphy**                 

_@Josty98 agreeeeeeeeed (Flushed Face )(Flushed Face )(Flushed Face ) @GabetheBabetm @TysonwithaT @swedishavsfan_

****

**Nate Mac** @Natedawg 

_PLEASE come get your mans (Weary Face ) @AKerf (@GabetheBabetm)_ ****

. . .

**JompherTompher** has uploaded 3 new videos titled:  
**Assembling IKEA furniture high pt 1 of 3: JT**

9 hours ago                                 4,926 views

** Assembling IKEA furniture drunk pt 2 of 3: Gabe  **

8 hours ago                                 7,237 views

** Assembling IKEA furniture pt 3 of 3: Tyson  **

7 hours ago                                 5,363 views

 

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**

_HEY CHECK OUT OUR NEW VIDEOS!! Our friends are moving so we made @comphy @GabetheBabetm and @TysonwithaT assemble IKEA furniture intoxicated (Fire )(Fire )(Fire ) https://www.youtube.com/channel/JompherComphere/videos  _

****

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_does nobody respect their elders anymore ????_

_I guess you don’t wanna have a chair the next time you come over huh ??? @Josty98_

****

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**

_@TysonwithaT I mean if you put it together, no thanks (Face Throwing A Kiss ) _

_now if its @GabetheBabetm or @comphy THEN we’re talking (Tongue ) _

****

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**        

_@Josty98_ _@TysonwithaT it’s in the genes (Flexed Biceps )(Face With Look Of Triumph )(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points)_

**Jompher Tompher Compher** **@comphy**                

_@GabetheBabetm @Josty98_ _@TysonwithaT *jeans (Peach ) _

**. . .**

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** CoaB date night #179 and Q&A: dogs and dairy queen review  **

52 minutes ago                                 17,385 views

 

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** new doggo !! let’s gooooooo !!!!!!! **

30 minutes ago                                 7,203 views

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**

_New #CoaB date night video is now live! I cook for Tys, Zoey and our new pup Ralph (Two Men Holding Hands )(Dog )(Poodle ) https://youtu.be/IGPERh4kL1_

 

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_Ralph and Zoey >>>>>> all other dogs >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> cats #FAX_ ****

****

_Also, NEW VIDEO Landesnerd gives us all food poisoning but I’m a survivor (Face With Look Of Triumph )(Flexed Biceps )(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points) https://youtu.be/OPTJSw3nL2_

. . .

**AlexanderKerf**  has uploaded 3 new videos titled:  
**Budgeting for three: how to find a good starter home**

16 hours ago                                 5,936 views

** explained while high: principal component analysis **

11 hours ago                                 11,423 views

** Skam France reactions: season 5 episode 3 im sorry WHAT **

6 hours ago                                 4,293 views

. . .

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**CoaB #215 Valentine’s day**

27 hours ago                                 24,529 views

**Gabe Landeskog** **@GabetheBabetm**

_I’ve uploaded a new #CoaB date night video in preparation for valentine’s (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts ) if you need any tips, pleeease hits me up (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)https://youtu.be/OPHSEt2O2_

_@swedishavsfan I actually don’t know what we’re doing!! Tys asked if he could be in charge this year, so fingers crossed he can live up to last year (Grimacing Face ) _

****

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** I make gabe watch me play sims for 5 hours **

8 hours ago                                 9,999 views

****

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_NEW VIDEO UP ! I make myself, Zoey and Ralph (and gabe (Unamused Face )) in sims _

****

****

**AlexanderKerf**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**Budgeting for three: finding suits for a wedding**

2 hours ago                                 3,923 views

. . .

**TysonwithaT**  has uploaded a new video titled:

** choosing my best man: survivor edition ft. EJ   **

13 hours ago                                 7,232 views

**GabeLandeskog**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**Planning a wedding #3: choosing a wedding cake**

5 hours ago                                 11,239 views

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_best man update ! @AKerf is eliminated from the competition (Face With No Good Gesture ≊ Gesturing No) only seven people left !!! _

****

**Alexander Kerfoot** @AKerf

_@TysonwithaT you can’t throw me out because I didn’t wanna cheat???? That’s not how things work, Tyson._

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**

_@AKerf you have to want it babe!! Only the toughest guys goes on to the finale!!! (Face With Look Of Triumph )(Flexed Biceps )(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points) _

**tBeauty** @TysonwithaT

_@Josty98: 25 points @comphy: 13.4 points EJ: 67 points @Natedawg: 0.2 points step it up guys !!! Landesnerd and I can’t have the same best man (Unamused Face ) @AKerf (before elimination): -4 points _

_@Josty98 that’s the spirit !!! I only need REAL men in my wedding party (Flexed Biceps )_

 

**Josty with the Mosty** **@Josty98**

_@AKerf that way when its our turn we dont even have to consider @TysonwithaT (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes ) _

. . .

**RoastyJosty**  has uploaded a new video titled:  
**I fight my predecessor in a denny’s parking lot: the reckoning ft. TysonwithaT**

6 hours ago                                 2,927 views

**Author's Note:**

> this was written solely for my own need, but i hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> things i need you to know about this au:  
> \- sharing 2 laptops and 1 (one) brain cell is hard when you’re gay and very in love with your boyfriends.  
> \- EJ doesn’t have a twitter and only expressed his opinions through visual media and or passive aggressive insta comments  
> \- at some point, Gabe and Tyson do something like the 23andME heritage test, and Gabe is DESTROYED when they tell him he’s not 100% Swedish


End file.
